


My True Valentine

by TardisLuverOfBlue



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mild Angst, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisLuverOfBlue/pseuds/TardisLuverOfBlue
Summary: The doctor gets a chance to connect with her one true Valentine! She thought she'd lost her but it turns out she never did!(Please note:) This fic is smut free and only has a bit of sexual language in it, not actual sexual acts performed. Also please note that I have not seen all of River Songs episodes for a long time, might have even missed a few of them and might not remember all details. Also some is just pure fiction that I wanted to add. This is my first ever River/13 fic and I hope you enjoy it.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	My True Valentine

Days pass since the doctor last helped save Jake and Adam, it's something her companions think of often. Ryan, Graham and Yaz are all in the Tardis with the doctor, ready to go on their next adventure, but first they have some questions. "So, you said you're a romantic, have you ever been in love before?" Yaz asks. The doctor swallows hard, "Long ago, but I really don't want to talk about it." Yaz pouts, "We just really would like to get to know you better, is that such a bad thing?" Yaz asks. Graham jumps in, "Yeah.. I mean we're like family, it would be nice to know some things about your past." Ryan nods his head in agreement before asking, "Were you ever married?" The question causes the doctor to clench her jaw and close her eyes for a moment, tears start forming before she can even speak. "Hey, look I didn't mean to make you cry, you really don't have to say." Ryan is upset that his question seemed to cause the doctor some emotional discomfort. 

* * *

The doctor sighs, "No, you guys are right, you really do deserve to know more about me." She gives them a half of a grin. "I had a wife and her name was River Song." Yaz smiles, "That's such a beautiful name!" The doctor swallows hard again, "She was....she was a beautiful lady." Graham jumps in, "Ya know Doc, you really don't have to talk about this until you are ready, I mean I can't mention Grace very often without choking up." The doctor smiles at Graham, "No really, I do want to tell you guys about this, I mean about me and my life." Yaz jumps in, "Was she human or an alien like yourself?" Yaz hopes that was an okay question but it doesn't take long for the doctor to reply. "She was half human and half Time Lord but conceived in the Time Vortex." Ryan's eyes get big, "So what does that mean?" The doctor points at Ryan, "A very good question Ryan, it means that she was able to regenerate a couple of times but the last time she gave all her regenerative powers to save the doctor." 

* * *

The doctor continues and tells her companions everything and they just sit there in shock! "What if we travel back in time so you can see her again?" The doctor shakes her head, "I don't know, I mean....I wouldn't wanna leave her again but we couldn't stay in that parallel universe forever!" Yaz frowns, "I mean but what about a little visit?" The doctor sits on the stairs and makes her hand into a fist, "I don't know Yaz, I don't know if I can handle it." Yaz sits down on the stairs next to her, she places an arm around the doctor, "We'll be right by your side and we'd really like to meet her if that's okay..plus it's Valentine's Day.." The doctor nods, "You are my fam and have every right to meet her." The doctor gets up off of the stairs and so does Yaz. "Alright... ready fam?" They all say ready in sync. The doctor pulls the lever and heads back to the Singing Towers of Darillium. 

* * *

She lands the Tardis and goes back to the wardrobe section, changing into her tux. "There.. all ready!" Everyone smiles at her and Yaz pays her a compliment. "You look great!" The doctor smiles, "Thank you Yaz!" Everyone gets out of the Tardis and they all walk towards the bridge, when suddenly there she is! There is a beautiful woman with curly hair tied back in a ponytail, wearing a beautiful cranberry colored dress. Ryan, Yaz, and Graham all stare as their jaws drop open. The doctor grins at all of them. The doctor whispers to them, "She's not going to recognize me in this form, so I have to approach this carefully." River sees everyone standing there and a blonde woman approaching her. 

* * *

River can't help but stare for a moment at this woman's appearance and her nice tux. "Hello and you guys are?" The doctor clears her throat, "River it's me!" River moves back slowly, "Wait just a minute, how do you know my name?" Yaz whispers to the doctor, "Way to approach this carefully!" The doctor curls her lip at Yaz, "I got excited, but who can blame me?" River backs up more, "Who are you guys and why are you following me?" The doctor smiles, "Please, let me start over, I'm the doctor and this is...Ryan, Graham, and Yaz." River shakes her head, "You mean you are a doctor, not the doctor because trust me I know the doctor." The doctor moves a bit closer to her, "Last time I was a white haired Scotsman." 

* * *

River looks suspicious, "I'm sorry, but I don't know why you are impersonating my husband." The doctor sighs, "I'm not impersonating him, I am your husband...well technically your wife now." River shakes her head, "Come on honestly, who sent you?" River is still not buying it, "What's my famous saying then?" The doctor smiles, "That one is easy, it's Hello Sweetie!" River looks at her, "Well, that was just a lucky guess or maybe you've done your research before you come and take me away, before revealing that you are really bad!" 

* * *

"Please you have to believe me, it's really me!" River moves a bit closer. "Okay, well the doctor whispered his real name in my ear before we got married, if you really are him... come here and whisper it to me." The doctor moves closer and whispers into River's ear. Her mouth drops open, "Sweetie, it is you?!" The doctor smiles, "Of course it's me!" Yaz looks puzzled, "How can that confirm it for sure?" River smiles, "Honestly it's something no one knows, no one ever knows the doctor's real name!" 

* * *

Yaz smiles, "Yeah we've been traveling with her for a while and we didn't know that and we didn't even know she had a wife till now!" They all shake hands with River and talk to her for a bit, before heading off to explore around Darillium. Soon the doctor and River are alone. "So sweetie, why did you come back?" The doctor tears up, "I missed you River, I miss you every day!" River winks, "There's no reason to miss me though." The doctor raises her eyebrow in question, "Why would you say that, I mean you.. d...di...you gave your life to save me, to save us!" River smiles, "Oh sweetie, I never died!" The doctor looks puzzled, "River, I know you did, I saw it with my own eyes!" River grabs the doctor's hands as they stand on the bridge. "Sometimes our eyes can fool us, sometimes we think we saw something but we really didn't." The doctor almost looks angry and upset as well, "River I know what I saw!" 

* * *

"Are you sure about that?" River asks. "I didn't come back here to fight with you River, I came back to reunite with you!" River grins, "Who says, I'm fighting with you sweetie, please let me show you something." River let's go of one of the doctor's hands, so now she's only holding her one hand, as she leads her to the end of the bridge. They stand there for a moment when suddenly a woman appears and she's identical to River Song! The doctor's mouth drops open, "Wait just a minute, what's going on River?" River grins, "See that River over there, she is not me." The doctor looks suspicious, "How can I know that you are the real River?" River grins, "Scan me doctor!" The doctor lets go of River's hand and pulls out her sonic screwdriver, she aims it at the woman she was just holding hands with. "Okay.. yes it's saying that it's really you, but..." River interrupts, "Now doctor, please scan the woman in front of us." The doctor scans her and then scans again and again. "Wait, but...I mean how?" 

* * *

"Well...what does it say?" River asks. "Okay.. so the woman in front of us who looks just like you, is a clone and not really you!" River grins, "Spoilers!" The doctor holds her head as she thinks, "That means, that means your clone died and you are still alive!" River grins, "You got it sweetie!" The doctor starts to look angry and hurt again, "Why though, why would you let me go on believing it was really you who died?" River looks a bit sad, "Listen sweetie, I was scared, scared of losing you so I thought that maybe if I let go first it would be easier!" The doctor frowns, "So you never really loved me?" River grabs the doctor's hand again, "I did and I do." The doctor frowns, "Then why River, why hurt me so bad?" River tears up, "I know we got married but I was sure you'd end up falling in love with someone new and forget all about me as time would pass." The doctor shakes her head, "I could never forget about you, no one and I mean no one could replace you!" 

* * *

"I was so scared doctor and such a fool, but I do hope that you still love me." A tear runs down the doctor's cheek, "I never stopped River, I never stopped!" River's clone walks off. River grabs the doctor, pulling her into a long hug. "I love you doctor, I love you so much!" Once they pull out of the hug, the doctor decides to lighten the mood a bit. "You sure you still love me, I mean look how I've changed!" River giggles, "Mhm you sure have changed and for the better my love!" The doctor gets butterflies from her statement. "I can't wait to make love to you someday soon and feel how all that has changed." The doctor blushes. "I hope it will be something you'll like." River grins, "Shh, I know I'll love it!" She leans in and kisses the doctor passionately and the doctor returns the kiss. River slips her tongue in the doctor's mouth, their tongues gently caressing each other as they kiss. River lets out a small moan. "Oh doctor, oh that felt, that felt like something I never felt before...so good!" The doctor blushes again, "Oh River no wonder I married you, you're good at everything!" River now blushes from the doctor's words.

* * *

"So what do we do now, I mean I'll have to go back tonight." River grins, "Sweetie weren't you listening to anything I said?" The doctor nods, "Of course I was but..." River jumps in, "But the clone I made dies here and I don't die, so we can run off together, I can travel with you in the Tardis again if you'd like...I mean unless..." The doctor looks puzzled, "Unless what?" River frowns a bit, "I mean unless you are involved with one of the others that travels with you..." The doctor shakes her head, "Oh no no, we are like family." 

* * *

"So is that a yes?" The doctor smiles, "Yes, please come with me River!" River licks her lips, "Oh I'll come with you alright!" The doctor blushes, "River, you know what I mean!" River grins, "I know sweetie and yes I'd love to travel with you and our new family." The doctor thinks, "We'd need some alone too though.." River stares at her, "Oh and wouldn't your new family give us that time?" The doctor grins, "Of course they would!" River gets ready to walk away, when suddenly Ryan, Graham, and Yaz show up again. "We should probably tell them." River says. "Tell us what?" Yaz says. "Long story short, but I don't die here, it's a clone of mine that died." Yaz looks confused, "So you really were never dead?" River grins, "That's right, so if it's okay with you guys, I'd like to travel along too?" They all nod and Yaz speaks, "That's perfectly fine with us!" The doctor grins, "To the Tardis everyone!" They all get inside of the Tardis and get ready to leave before the River clone dies. Once inside the Tardis, River looks around. "I love the new look!" The doctor grins, "She's beautiful isn't she?" River stares at the doctor, "Oh yes she is!" River's eyes go up and down the doctor's body. 

* * *

The doctor blushes, "I meant the Tardis." River laughs, "I know but I meant both are beautiful!" Ryan, Graham, and Yaz all say aw in unison. The doctor walks over to the Console. "You wanna do the honors and pull this lever?" River grins, "Sure thing sweetie!" River pulls the lever and parks the Tardis in an ally. "Is this a good idea, I mean will anyone see the Tardis here?" Graham asks. "No, cause no one ever goes by this ally." The doctor replies. "I'm getting kinda tired Doctor, I think I'm gonna head off to bed." Yaz says. "Yeah me too." Both Ryan and Graham say. "Good night guys, River and I will also head to bed." Everyone heads to their separate rooms in the Tardis. Once River gets into the doctor's room, she jumps on the bed which has purple sheets and a purple comforter. "Mmm doctor the feel of this is wonderful!" The doctor smiles, "Yeah it's comfy too!" River gets up and goes over to the closet, picking out some pj's and slipping them on in front of the doctor. The doctor watches and grins. "Doctor you really should get out of those clothes too." River raises her eyebrows at the doctor.

* * *

The doctor slowly undresses in front of River while grinning. "I really do hope you like what you see." The doctor takes off her tux and unbuttons her shirt, slowly removing her shirt and bra. "Mm doctor!" The doctor blushes and starts undoing her pants, letting them slide down. She goes over to the closet and picks out some pj's with planets and stars on them. "Those ones are perfect for you doctor." River replies. "As are the purple silk pj's that you picked for yourself." The doctor slips under the covers with River, she wraps her arms around River and kisses her lips. "I hope I don't lose you on the bed because you are wearing purple and the sheets are purple." The doctor teases. "Oh You won't lose me baby!" River raises her eyebrows! River feels aroused, "Doctor we should...ya know?" The doctor looks at her, "I'd love to but how about another night when we have the Tardis to ourselves." River pouts, "Don't make me wait too long doctor." The doctor quietly giggles, "How about tomorrow night?" River smiles, "How will you get rid of the others?" The doctor grins, "I'll just simply tell them that I want a night alone with my wife." River smiles, "I like the sound of that sweetie, it can be our own Valentine's Day tomorrow." River leans her head on the doctor's chest and falls asleep while the doctor plays with her hair.

* * *


End file.
